You'll Never Walk Alone (EXO)
by MrsAmaxing
Summary: Baekhyun a toujours été bercé par un bonheur utopique. Mais son monde est ébranlé du jour au lendemain lorsqu'il apprend la vérité cachée derrière cette société parfaite. (Chanbaek)


La perfection était une valeur rare que peu pouvait se vanter de posséder ou d'avoir un jour frôler du bout des doigts. Arriver à un tel résultat était difficile pour tous, même pour les plus aguerris et pourtant, Omelas se hissait avec splendeur au sommet. Cette ville était parfaite dans tous les sens du terme. Les taux de criminalité étaient inexistants, les lieux étaient soignés et entretenus au millimètre près et le bonheur de ses habitants était à son paroxysme en toute circonstance. La population ne connaissait ni la colère, ni la tristesse, ni toute autre émotion négative qui aurait pu entacher sur la joie qui était maitresse en ces lieux utopiques où la perfection régnait. L'avenir de tous était déjà tracé, calculé suivant les variables les plus complètes et précises de chacun afin de s'assurer que tous aient la meilleure vie qui leur conviendrait. L'utopie que formait Omelas était ainsi connue de tous, étant visée comme l'objectif ultime dans la vie de quiconque, notamment des étrangers qui rêvaient tous d'accéder à une vie aussi magique.

Située au bord de l'océan, la magnifique ville d'Omelas s'élevait fièrement jusque dans les montagnes, offrant là une vue à en couper le souffle sur la côte turquoise et scintillante sous un soleil qui rayonnait en toute période de l'année. Le vent marin s'immisçait entre les ruelles ajourées et accueillantes des bâtiments aux couleurs vives et singulières, caressant la peau de tous les habitants souriants et qui respiraient la joie de vivre. Une véritable palette de couleur se peignait sur les façades des maisons qui rappelaient sans aucun doute la douce luminescence d'un arc-en-ciel dans un beau ciel d'été.

Baekhyun faisait parti de cette population restreinte et chanceuse qui avait une place importante dans cette société utopique. Il y était né, y avait grandi y avait fait toute sa scolarité dans une lumière fluide et rassurante qui effleurait son visage d'ange depuis sa naissance. Il s'y était fait des amis avec qui il avait appris toutes les joies et tout le bonheur apporté par ce système admiré par tous. Le jeune homme ne se voyait en aucun cas vivre dans un autre univers que l'idylle offerte par la ville, s'étant imprégné depuis sa naissance de cette atmosphère magique et parfaite. Comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge, Baekhyun s'amusait plus que de raison et profitait de cette vie dont il pouvait affirmer être fier de vivre. Il était ainsi le genre de jeune homme à passer la plupart de son temps à rire et à plaisanter avec ses amis sans se soucier du lendemain qui, se doutait-il, serait encore plus brillant que la veille. Il restait néanmoins parfois naïf, ignorant quelques sujets de la vie quotidienne des personnes vivant à l'extérieur d'Omelas, ou du moins il choisissait délibérément d'en passer outre afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par des émotions négatives qui étaient étrangères à sa vie. Baekhyun possédait un coeur d'or et était toujours souriant, et c'était ce petit rayon de Soleil qui faisait la joie de sa famille et de ses amis.

Le Festival d'Eté était l'une des très nombreuses occasions pour les habitants d'échanger sur leur vie de tous les jours et d'apprécier tout simplement un moment convivial tous ensemble. Les festivités s'étendaient sur plusieurs jours et offraient diverses activités toutes plus originales les unes que les autres. L'une des attractions les plus prisées lors de cette période se trouvait dans l'un des plus beaux bâtiments du centre ville et était connue de tous, chaque habitant ayant fait l'expérience au moins une fois dans leur vie. Baekhyun ne s'y était jamais rendu de lui même, bien qu'il en ait de très nombreuse fois entendu parlé par le biais de Jongdae, son ami de très longue date. Il lui avait décrit la particularité de cet endroit si singulier et Baekhyun n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux, les dires de Jongdae lui étant largement suffisant. Mais cette année là, le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se résoudre à suivre son ami à la découverte de cette évènement dont il n'avait entendu que des rumeurs et qu'il avait voulu éviter à tout prix. Baekhyun avait essayé de refuser mais face aux lamentations de Jongdae qui ne voulait en aucun cas s'y rendre seul, il n'avait pas réellement eu d'autre solution que d'assister au spectacle qui se déroulait dans les sous-sols du bâtiment.

Au fond de lui, Baekhyun redoutait la scène à laquelle il allait assister, ayant déjà entendu parlé des réactions que certains pouvaient avoir à la suite de cette révélation que beaucoup aurait pu qualifier de 'choquante'. Il avait vu les réactions et changements de comportement de son entourage alors que, à leur tour, ils s'étaient rendu dans cet endroit qui formait comme une tache dans cet univers utopique. Certains étaient tombés dans un mutisme pendant quelques jours, s'enfermant dans leur bulle la plus sombre avant de redevenir les mêmes qu'auparavant. D'autres prenaient des décisions plus radicales mais qui leur semblaient pourtant plus logique, décidant ainsi de quitter totalement la ville en apprenant la vérité sur cette vie parfaite offerte par Omelas. Baekhyun, lui, ne savait comment il allait réagir en affrontant la vérité de pleine face, ne s'étant jamais réellement posé la question. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse et pour lui, cela était presque impossible de perdre tout ce bonheur qui émanait de cette énergie qu'il avait à revendre. Il ne se voyait pas rester silencieux pendant des journées entières, se coupant du monde extérieur alors qu'il aimait tant s'amuser avec ses amis proches et au fond, s'il avait évité pendant toutes ses années de se rendre dans cet endroit pourtant connu de tous, c'était à cause d'une peur discrète mais bien présente qui le rongeait intérieurement.

Jongdae était lui bien impatient d'admirer ce spectacle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'y rendait tous les ans et en revenait toujours avec un sourire encore plus grand que la veille. Il pouvait y aller en toute période de l'année, mais gardait toujours cette sortie si spéciale à ses yeux pour le Festival d'Été qui était d'autant plus propice à cette attraction bénéfique à Omelas. 'Les bonnes choses devaient se savourer', disait-il quand Baekhyun lui demandait pourquoi il ne s'y rendait pas plus souvent s'il trouvait l'attraction aussi parfaite. Jongdae était ainsi, constituant en lui même un personnage charismatique et parfois mystérieux qui parvenait toujours à profiter des petites choses de la vie qu'il rendait toujours particulières. Baekhyun était quelque peu comme lui, s'extasiant la plupart du temps devant un simple couché du Soleil ou devant l'arc-en-ciel qui suivait toujours les temps de pluie. A eux deux, ils trouvaient toujours la beauté cachée en toutes ces simplicités quotidiennes mais qu'ils appréciaient toujours à leur juste valeur.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Baekhyun dès l'instant où il s'était engagé dans ces escaliers sombres et froids qui menaient directement à cet endroit si prisé des habitants de la ville. Il suivait Jongdae sans grande envie mais ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire marche arrière, ne souhaitant pas blesser son ami qui avait été si excité à l'idée de lui faire découvrir son passe temps préféré. Plus ils avançaient, et moins Baekhyun ne se sentait en confiance. Ils avaient eu la chance de venir en début de journée, aussi les couloirs étaient encore vide et le malaise que ressentait presque le jeune homme ne pourrait ainsi ne pas être perçu par les autres habitants de la ville. Baekhyun détaillait la moindre parcelle de l'endroit afin d'oublier l'espace de quelques secondes sa destination. Il se sentait de trop parmi ces murs de pierre et ces escaliers de marbre, comme s'il n'appartenait pas au bâtiment alors qu'au contraire, Jongdae se mouvait avec une aisance notoire gagnée au fil de toutes ces années de visite. Son ami connaissait les lieux sur le bout des doigts et aurait parfaitement pu y évoluer les yeux fermés.

Les deux hommes avançaient tranquillement, passant plusieurs portes qui paraissaient bien lourdes, parfois abîmées par le temps et l'humidité qu'offrait le sous sol. Jongdae, qui menait la marche, s'arrêta finalement au bout de ce long couloir seulement illuminé par quelques éclairages qui ne suffisaient pas à distinguer chaque recoin des murs de pierre. Il prit un trousseau de clé qui était accroché à côté de la dernière porte et s'enquit de l'ouvrir méticuleusement en un geste assuré, l'ayant sans doute reproduit des dizaines de fois depuis son enfance. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cellule, Baekhyun put découvrir une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle même dont le regard était fuyard. Un jeune homme était enfermé ici depuis de nombreuses années et son visage émacié ainsi que ses membres tremblants laissaient supposer que de très mauvais traitements de la part de ceux qui le retenait captif lui avaient été administrés. Les conditions dans lesquelles il vivait n'étaient pas synonyme de la vie paisible offerte par Omelas. L'homme ne vivait pas, il survivait et portait tous les fléaux du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

 _« Je te présente le secret le plus lourd de notre société. Il nous sert d'éponge pour toutes les pensées et émotions négatives d'Omelas. Notre bonheur vient de son malheur, et c'est grâce à lui si on vit aussi bien. »_

Jongdae semblait bien fier de se tenir droit devant celui qui était porté en martyr par cette société où tout devait être parfait. Connaitre une telle vérité ne le dérangeait pas et le jeune homme s'en amusait presque. Sous les airs utopiques de la vie de Jongdae, le jeune homme vivait par l'égoïsme caché comme bon nombre d'autres citadins qui s'estimaient heureux de ne pas être à la place de ce pauvre homme qui était né pour absorber tous les malheurs des autres. Baekhyun ne pouvait concevoir un tel système et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour la figure apeurée qui se trouvait seule dans cette cellule froide et sombre, très sûrement maltraité égoïstement par les habitants pour un bonheur artificiel. Baekhyun aimait son train de vie, étant très certainement le premier à rire et à s'amuser, profitant pleinement de l'utopie créée de toute pièce par Omelas. Mais tout cela n'était justement qu'une illusion et chaque utopie renfermait son défaut qui la transformait progressivement en dystopie infernale, chose que Baekhyun n'apprit que bien trop tard dans sa vie, ayant été pendant de très longues années aveuglé par la lumière étincelante de cette perfection.

Baekhyun voulait aider l'homme qui ne prononçait aucun mot, se contentant de subir le fléau que lui faisait vivre les habitants comme Jongdae, reléguant sur ses pauvres épaules tous leurs soucis et tous leurs malheurs afin de vivre dans ce cocon chaleureux et rempli de joie. Baekhyun ne pouvait pas rire avec ses amis et s'amuser comme autrefois en connaissant la vérité derrière cette utopie séduisante et il souhaitait sincèrement sortir cet homme de sa cellule, autant pour lui faire découvrir à lui aussi la beauté de ce monde extérieur, mais également pour garder bonne conscience afin de pouvoir vivre paisiblement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

 _« Qu'a-t'il fait pour en être arrivé là ? Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite un tel traitement. »_ La voix de Baekhyun était faible, presque secouée par les mêmes tremblements que ceux de la pauvre victime du système d'Omelas. Celui-ci releva d'ailleurs son visage vers lui et Baekhyun put découvrir un regard perdu et éteint comme s'il avait depuis longtemps accepté sa sentence. Une lueur d'espoir naquit cependant au fin fond de ses iris sombres comme s'il voyait en Baekhyun une lumière qu'il avait un jour espéré trouver mais en qui il avait perdu toute foi au fil du temps.

 _« Il est né pour ça Baekhyun. C'était son destin avant même qu'il arrive dans ce monde. Les gens viennent ici pour se défouler et déverser toute leur colère sur lui. Il sert un peu de punching-ball humain mais personnellement, je préfère rester à l'admirer pour ensuite me dire que je suis chanceux de ne pas être à sa place. »_ Jongdae eut un petit sourire qui étira ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il fixait tel un animal l'homme qui se trouvait toujours au sol contre le mur.

 _« C'est injuste. Lui aussi a droit au bonheur. »_ Le visage habituellement illuminé par une joie contagieuse de Baekhyun était dorénavant assombri par une tristesse immuable qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir un jour. Il se sentait mal pour l'homme tenu prisonnier dans un soucis égoïste, étant l'exception qui confirmait la faille du système d'Omelas. Il voulait sincèrement l'aider comme il le pouvait, et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il ne passa pas un jour sans que Baekhyun ne se rende dans la cellule du jeune homme après cette mystérieuse visite qui avait chamboulé son quotidien. Les premiers jours, Baekhyun n'avait adressé aucun mot à l'homme sacrifié, se contentant simplement d'ouvrir la porte de sa cellule et de s'installer face à lui, assit directement au sol. Il aurait pu le contempler pendant des heures, trouvant en lui une beauté étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Même si ses formes étaient émaciées par tous ces mauvais traitements qu'il recevait, Baekhyun trouvait son visage doux et agréable à regarder. Ses traits étaient d'une délicatesse qu'aucun habitant de la ville possédait et le jeune citadin sentait à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur lui une faible chaleur envahir son être.

Baekhyun avait apporté plus d'une fois des paquets de bonbons qu'il avait tendu à l'étranger sans que celui-ci n'ose bouger et accepter le don. Baekhyun ne lui en voulait pas, se doutant que la confiance était une chose dont il avait perdu toute notion depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas baisser les bras et il essayait de gagner doucement sa conviction par de simples gestes, l'accompagnant chaque jour dans cette pièce obscure et peu accueillante. Il voulait plus que tout illuminer ses journées autrefois sombres et remplies d'une violence insoupçonnée sur les terres d'Omelas, et il ferait tout pour que lui aussi puisse connaitre ce qu'est la véritable définition du mot bonheur.

 _« N'aies pas peur de moi. Tu sais, je ne te veux aucun mal, tout au contraire. Je m'appelle Baekhyun, et toi ? »_

La première fois que Baekhyun adressa ces mots à l'homme recroquevillé au fin fond de sa cellule humide, il fut surpris d'entendre un manque d'assurance certaine dans sa voix, comme s'il cherchait les mots parfaits pour ne pas brusquer celui à qui il voulait venir en aide. Baekhyun avait même osé lui sourire chaleureusement comme il aurait pu le faire avec ses amis ou avec un membre de sa famille mais il ne reçu aucune réponse de sa part. Cela devait très certainement faire de très nombreuses années que l'homme n'avait pas prononcé un mot et recouvrer l'usage de la parole du jour au lendemain devait sans doute être difficile, allant par delà un traumatisme.

Baekhyun s'était ensuite lancé dans un monologue sans fin et dénué de sens. Plus les mots sortaient de ses lèvres et plus ses paroles devenaient enjouées, comme portées par une passion peu commune que lui seul possédait. Il voyait dans le regard sombre de l'homme qu'il était écouté avec une attention toute particulière et au fil des rencontres et de ses discours qui portaient tous sur des sujets simples du quotidien, Baekhyun se rendit compte que le corps tendu du jeune homme parvenait doucement à se relâcher. Cette simple vision, cette nouvelle détente allumait une lueur d'espoir dans le coeur de Baekhyun qui était ravi d'être témoin d'un tel changement. Il avançait doucement vers lui, faisant un pas après l'autre afin de ne pas le brusquer et de gagner petit à petit une confiance prisée et qu'il comptait bien chérir afin d'en faire bon usage.

 _« Quand j'étais petit, je croyais que les saisons changeaient à cause de petites fées et de lutins qui travaillaient la nuit afin de repeindre les feuilles des arbres. C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? Les choses qu'on peut croire enfant. »_ Baekhyun eut un petit rire en se remémorant les élucubrations racontées dans les contes qu'il avait l'habitude de lire avant de dormir. Il rêvait la nuit de ces petites formes étincelantes et brillantes qui déversaient leur poussière de fée sur les plantes afin de transformer progressivement les paysages printaniers ou automnaux et le matin, il s'empressait de raconter à ses parents ces doux rêves qui avaient depuis toujours bercés son innocence.

Assis en tailleur face à celui qu'il considérait presque comme étant un ami après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, Baekhyun pelait une mandarine dont le parfum sucré embauma la cellule d'une odeur apaisante. Il remarqua que les yeux du prisonnier s'écarquillèrent dès lors qu'il huma cette fragrance qui lui était totalement inconnue et Baekhyun put presque voir l'ombre d'un semi sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

 _« Tu en veux ? Tiens, c'est super bon, c'est comme si tu goutais le Soleil. »_ Le bras tendu, Baekhyun offrait le fruit entier au pauvre homme qui, pour la première fois depuis des jours, accepta l'offre de Baekhyun.

Il avait pris la mandarine d'une main tremblante mais ce fut tout curieux qu'il porta le fruit tout d'abord à son nez, humant son parfum enivrant qui lui picota légèrement ses narines, ayant pour conséquence de le faire légèrement reculer par la surprise. Baekhyun eut un petit rire face à cette réaction enfantine mais qu'il trouva immensément adorable. Au fil de ses allées et venues dans cette cellule qu'il pouvait ouvrir à sa guise, Baekhyun avait débuté une analyse quant au comportement de la victime de cette société et, peu à peu, avait commencé à développer des sentiments d'adoration à son égard. Même s'il n'avait jusque là prononcé aucun mot, ses actes avaient été plus importants aux yeux de Baekhyun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger l'homme à la carrure frêle à force d'être resté recroquevillé sur lui même pendant toutes ces années.

 _« Vas-y, goûtes ! Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, c'est sucré et juteux à la fois, parfait pour un encas en fin de journée. Si tu aimes, je t'en amènerai d'autres la prochaine fois. »_

D'un geste de la main, Baekhyun invita le jeune homme à manger le fruit qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Baekhyun était tout souriant et attendait avec impatience la réaction que pourrait possiblement avoir l'homme après avoir essayé de manger l'agrume. Ce fut ainsi avec précaution qu'il ouvrit sa bouche et engloba le fruit tout entier sous le regard surpris de Baekhyun qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir manger en une seule fois la mandarine. L'homme commença alors à manger doucement, toussotant parfois à cause du surplus de jus mais il finit finalement par arriver à bout du met et il avala le fruit, laissant derrière lui un large sourire automatique. Il poussa ensuite un soupire de contentement qui provenait du coeur, directement touché par la délectation que lui avait procuré la mandarine. Baekhyun l'observait toujours et il sentit son coeur louper un battement à ce moment là, ce soupire étant la première chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une forme de langage et de discussion, comme s'il venait de confirmer les dires de Baekhyun.

 _« Je t'avais dit que c'était délicieux. »_ Le jeune citadin eut un petit rire tandis qu'il entremêlait ses doigts ensemble sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

Son regard, qui était tombé entre temps, se reporta sur l'homme et, très vite, Baekhyun avança sa main vers son visage afin d'essuyer du pouce l'excédent du jus qui avait coulé à la commissure de ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que Baekhyun touchait directement l'homme et ce contact eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour les deux jeunes hommes qui se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes sans que Baekhyun n'ôte pour autant sa main. Il vit dans le regard de son nouveau presque ami une multitude de couleurs, de sentiments, qui se superposaient à ce moment précis. Certaines vagues l'ébranlèrent lorsqu'il les vit, d'autres l'affaiblirent et il y en avait d'autres qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les yeux de l'homme pétillaient faiblement mais sûrement et Baekhyun voyait là la même lueur de ses rêves d'enfants où les fées évoluaient en une valse enchanteresse. Il y voyait une naïveté préservée mais il trouvait cela innocent et presque émouvant. Il y voyait diverses émotions qui se bousculaient comme la surprise et l'envie, mais Baekhyun pouvait affirmer avec fierté qu'il n'y voyait pas de peur. Car l'homme lui faisait pleinement confiance et il était fier d'être arrivé aussi loin dans ce périple qui ne s'était pas annoncé facile.

 _« Ch… Chanyeol… »_ Les lèvres du jeune homme bougèrent discrètement pour murmurer ce mot que Baekhyun ne comprit pas immédiatement. L'information eut du mal à être assimilée, le jeune homme étant totalement dépourvu de tous ses sens après toutes les belles choses qu'il avait pu lire dans le regard du prisonnier.

Puis il comprit. Baekhyun compris que l'homme venait pour la première fois de lui adresser la parole et qu'il venait de lui décliner son identité. Sa voix était plutôt grave mais sonnait comme une mélodie délicieuse aux oreilles de Baekhyun qui avait déjà hâte d'entendre l'intensité profonde de sa voix à nouveau. Il ôta alors finalement sa main de la joue de son ami et il sourit admirativement tandis qu'il hochait fébrilement la tête, étant sincèrement heureux qu'il s'ouvre ainsi à lui.

 _« Enchanté Chanyeol. C'est un très beau prénom je trouve. On se voit demain, d'accord ? »_

Et comme s'il avait fait une promesse envers Chanyeol, Baekhyun revint le lendemain le voir dans ces sous-sols dont il connaissait à présent le chemin par coeur. Jongdae lui avait plus d'une fois demandé où il se rendait aussi souvent mais le jeune homme ne répondait jamais honnêtement, ne se contentant réellement que de détourner la question ou le sujet. Il n'avait pas honte, tout au contraire. C'était la tête haute et le coeur fier que Baekhyun rendait aussi souvent que possible visite à Chanyeol afin de lui apporter un peu de chaleur dans sa vie bien froide. Mais il avait peur des reproches que ses amis pouvaient lui faire s'ils venaient à apprendre la vérité sur ses intentions. Son souhait de venir en aide au prisonnier devait impérativement rester dans le secret le plus confiné, Jongdae comme ses autres amis pouvant certainement tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

Baekhyun s'était une nouvelle fois assis face à Chanyeol en tailleur comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques semaines déjà. Au début, il s'était senti mal à l'aise dans cet endroit peu accueillant mais en la présence de Chanyeol, il avait appris à aimer l'espace confiné et s'y sentait presque bien en cette autre présence masculine. Cela ne le dérangeait plus d'y rester pendant des heures, tenant la conversation pour deux dans un monologue étrange mais pourtant paisible. Baekhyun avait cette fois-ci amené tout un assortiment de douceurs sucrées, allant des friandises chocolatées aux mandarines que Chanyeol avait tant aimé la veille. Il avait tout disposé sur un linge propre devant eux comme il aurait pu le faire pour un pique-nique, permettant ainsi à Chanyeol de pouvoir piocher comme il le souhaitait dans les mets que Baekhyun avait tout particulièrement choisi pour lui.

Chanyeol écoutait attentivement tout ce que Baekhyun avait à lui dire. Ce dernier aimait voir que toute l'attention de son ami était portée sur lui et il trouvait cet agissement totalement charmant et c'était avec une affection toute particulière qu'il n'aurait pu s'en passer. Chanyeol se comportait presque comme un enfant, écoutant les histoires de Baekhyun comme si sa vie en dépendait et le jeune homme ne pouvait jamais louper les étincelles qui s'embrasaient dans son regard autrefois vide.

 _« … Et c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à escalader le vieux pommier de la grande place ! »_ Baekhyun racontait une nouvelle fois l'une de ses aventures dont il était fier d'avoir vécu. Il édulcorait parfois les évènements pour se porter en héros, fabulant sur ses péripéties qui, dans sa vie de tous les jours, ne restaient que quotidiennes.

La vie que possédait Baekhyun ne pouvait se résumer qu'à un seul et unique mot, le _bonheur_. Depuis son enfance, il avait été bercé par ce concept que la société avait artificiellement mis en place mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais perçu de manque et ressentait réellement sa vie telle qu'elle était, ne puisant pas dans un système obscur. Le bonheur de Baekhyun était sincère, il en était assuré, et il savait que si un jour il venait à quitter Omelas, ce bonheur ne risquait certainement pas de le quitter. La flamme qui chauffait dans son coeur le portait dans cette vie de joie et, malgré la sombre vérité, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté et n'avait réellement fait que s'agrandir au fil des jours partagés en la compagnie de Chanyeol dont la vie avait été loin d'être la même que la sienne.

 _« Tu sais, je pourrai te faire sortir d'ici… Tu pourrais connaitre toi aussi le bonheur. »_ Avait alors dit Baekhyun sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions. Il avait été heureux toute sa vie et, à présent, il était de son devoir que Chanyeol connaisse également un petit peu de joie et de bonne humeur. Il voulait à son tour venir en aide et lui donner une raison de rire et de sourire tous les jours comme il l'avait fait ces dernières années pour la totalité de la ville.

 _« Le bonheur… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ La question qu'avait posé Chanyeol était tristement naïve et Baekhyun le comprit rapidement. Chanyeol n'avait jamais connu l'euphorie que procurait ce sentiment qui réchauffait la poitrine de quiconque, coupant parfois agréablement le souffle à la personne en faisant l'expérience.

 _« C'est quand tu te sens bien. Quand tu sens au fond de ta poitrine que tout va bien, que tu y ressens une chaleur rassurante et que tu as envie de sourire. »_ En disant ces mots, Baekhyun avait précautionneusement pris la main de Chanyeol et l'avait déposé à l'exact endroit où se trouvait son coeur, lui faisant ressentir son rythme cardiaque et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Car en la présence du jeune homme, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

 _« On dirait que c'est toi, le bonheur. »_ Les lèvres de Chanyeol s'étirèrent fébrilement en ce qui ressemblait à un sourire triste mais bien présent tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une nouvelle flamme d'espoir qu'il avait perdu il y avait bien trop longtemps. Baekhyun se sentit faiblir à cette vision, son coeur loupant un battement que Chanyeol dut sentir, ayant toujours la main posée à cet endroit.

 _« Suis moi Chanyeol, on peut partir d'ici, ensemble. Je peux te faire découvrir l'océan, le Soleil, les champs de lavandes, toutes ces belles choses dont je te parle sans cesse. »_ L'emprise qu'avait Baekhyun autour de la main de Chanyeol se resserra plus fortement comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser seul. Pendant bien trop longtemps, le jeune homme avait été seul dans cette cellule qui avait été son asile personnel, logement de tous ses conflits et auteur de sa détresse.

Baekhyun se leva doucement sans jamais lâcher la main de Chanyeol qui s'emboitait parfaitement dans la sienne. L'une était bien plus grande que l'autre, plus imposante, mais les deux formaient ensemble le synonyme du mot espoir et à deux, ils allaient écrire ensemble une belle histoire où ils seraient les protagonistes principaux. Chanyeol semblait être perdu face à cette invitation, n'ayant jamais connu un autre contexte que celui dans lequel il avait évolué jusque là, rempli de solitude et de tristesse. Mais il voulait croire en Baekhyun qui avait été le seul à lui avoir apporté un peu de cette chaleur qui l'avait réconforté de nombreuses fois dans ces nuits glaciales et angoissantes. Alors il se leva. Il mit tous ses efforts, s'appuyant contre les parois humides de la cellule afin de s'accoutumer au poids que ses jambes n'avaient pas porté depuis longtemps. Il tituba d'abord, ayant perdu toute notion d'équilibre mais, en se tenant à Baekhyun qui était pourtant bien plus petit que lui, Chanyeol se sentait en confiance. Il lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire et posa sa tête contre celle du plus petit et murmura un petit 'merci' qui toucha Baekhyun. C'était à deux qu'ils devaient à présent quitter cet endroit qui formait l'illusion imparfaite de ce monde utopique.

Ils marchèrent ensemble dans les rues d'Omelas, Baekhyun tenant fermement Chanyeol qui découvrit le ciel étoilé avec une mine émerveillée. Ce qui semblait anodin pour certains était pourtant la plus belle des oeuvres d'art aux yeux de cet homme qui n'avait jamais autant apprécié cet air si frais et pourtant si délicieux contre sa peau irisée. Baekhyun ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là, aux cotés de Chanyeol qui possédait à présent un sourire qui paraissait éternel, aux cotés de celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Celui avec qui il continuerai d'avancer en toute occasion. Celui qui ne marchera plus jamais seul.


End file.
